Broken Hearted
by MiraiMoon
Summary: PG13 for some unsuitable words. It's about how Marron made herslef miserable so her best friend Trunks can be happy.


A/N:OK I know I'm not done with my other story. I can't come up with the next part. Please give me ideas. Well this story is about Marron. I hate Marron but hey. Well Marron and Trunks are best of friends and Marron as always loves Trunks but Trunks doesnt like her so....that's mostly everything ,forgot one thing Marron lives at Capsule Corp. because her parents died because a fire occured at Master Roshi's. Kinda weird since they live in an island but then again this is FANFICTION.NET.Umm...Marron might seem out of character so sorry. Well here it is now. Ooops I forgot this is Marron's POV.  
  
Broken Hearted:  
It was once again the monthly reunion at Capsule Corp. Everyone was just having a the best time except me. I sat at the corner watching everyone having a good time. Goku&Chichi, Vegeta&Bulma, Gohan&Videl, Mommy&Daddy who are at heaven probably, Tien&Lunch(is that right?), and so on. Sure they al seemed perfect together ,but there's one couple that I really despise. Trunks&Pan. I saw them talking and kissing. It broke my heart. Just to see them together. If they talk to each other I cry. Sure Trunks was my best friend ,but it wasn't enough for me. I wanted more than to be best friends ,because my heart and mind know that I love him. I don't know when this happened. One day I just saw Trunks and Pan kissing and of course tears started streaming down my face. At first it got me confused ,but day by day I knew I lvoed my best friend.I wanted to tell him so bad but I knew he loved Pan. I wanted the best for him and Pan was the best for him. Sure it broke my heart ,but just seeing him laughing makes it half better. Right now I just wanna get away from all this. I decided to go outside. I headed outside but of course everyone was occupied to notice I was gone. I took off my socks and shoes and sat by the pool dipping my feet in the water. I looked back and as I expected everyone was laughing and not noticing I was gone. Like I expected also a stream of tears started flowing down my face. I stayed there crying for 30 minutes. It got worst since I knew knowing knew I was gone. I cried even louder by the minute. I screamed and I got attention. All was quiet. I heard the door open and guess who came out. Trunks came out. He came and and sat right next to me. Like I expected again he would ask me what's wrong. Everyone's so predictable.   
"What's wrong?" he asked. I just sobbed some more.   
"Come on Marron, tell me what's wrong," he asked again. Come one Marron spill it out. Now would be a good time to say I love you. Stupid conscience of mine. Errrrrr....  
"Trunks, I-I.....,"I started out.  
"Come on you can tell me anything," he stated.  
"I love-----," I said.  
"Marron don't even say it. I love Pan and Pan only. We're only friends and that's the only thing we can be. I know you wanna become more ,but I don't want that. Let's just stick to the relationshop we have, alright. OK now put back your shoes and socks and come inside because that's where you belong," he said as sweetly as he can. He went back inside and kissed Pan.  
"You," I ended. I fell apart when he said that to me. I wanted to stay there forever. I hope he doesnt say what happened right now to anybody.   
"Damn you Pan why? Why do you have to take him away from me?"I said and of course no one heard me. Pan..........damn why the fuck do you have to steal my Trunks away from me. I cried some more. Because I knew Trunks would always love her and not me. I thought about how Trunks drifted away from me more and more and became closer to her more and more. I put my socks and shoes back on and headed inside. I walked throguhthe kitchen and walked through the living room and headed for my room. Of course no one noticed me.  
  
*Next Day*  
I heard my alarm go off. I wanted to go back to sleep. I didn't want to face the world and the fact that Trunks doesn't love me. But I had work. The same work that Trunks works in. Capsule Corp. Yep that's right. I was his secratary. I headed for the bathroom. I bumped into Bra.  
"Marron..I know what happened....you told him you loved him," Bra said.  
"How'd you know?," I asked.  
"It's obvious,"she said.  
"Mmmmmm........,"I said,"Can I use the bathroom first?"  
"Sure,"she answered. I went in the bathroom. I took a very quick shower and the whole time the only thing I thought about was Trunks and yesterday.  
I headed for work. I wore my usual clothes. Black skirt, black blazer, and white shirt. I went through the this door and I was in my office. I sat in my office thinking and thinking. Sorting out my thoughts and feelings. It was hella boring at work today. Not like before where me and Trunks would always talk to each other on the intercom. Nope today was different. I was alone. No Trunks to talk to. Probably because of yesterday.   
  
*Hours Later*  
"Hey Marron," Pan came in,"How's it going?"  
"Not very good. It's boring,"I said  
"So is Trunks taking his break, since you are his secratart and all," she said.  
"Yeah, he's eating his lunch right now, hold on okay," I said.   
"Trunks Pan is here," I spoke in the intercom.  
"Sure send her in," Trunks said through the intercom.  
"You may go in," I said to Pan. She walked in through the door. Minutes later I heard moans coming from Trunks office. I knew they were probably havin an orgy. I couldn't stand it. I sat there and cried like I always did. My heart started hurting so much. I felt my heartbeat and my heart was pumping blood fast. I decided to take my break. I yelled out I'm taking a break now ,but of course I knew they couldn't hear me, since the moans were real loud and they were to ouccpied. The rest of the week was like that. I learned to leave before they started they're daily you know what. That way I wouldn't cry. Trunks didn't talk to me only to say hi or bye. We didn't have those best friend kind of talk. Once again it was the weekend. Who know what might happen?  
  
Well that's it. Sorry it's short. You see that box down there. Well please please write your review in it and tell me what u think! Bye-bye!   



End file.
